Fred Freleng
Fred Freleng is a RPG wrestler who is currently wrestling for PRW Promotion and TWE. Early Life, before wrestling Fred Freleng was born in Wisconsin to a middle-class family. His introduction to professional wrestling came in the form of his uncle. As a child, Freleng grew up as a fan of old school wrestling and has often mentioned Hulk Hogan vs Ultimate Warrior at Wrestlemania VII as the main reason behind his active pursuing in Professional Wrestling. He followed his uncle, a wrestling fan to a local judo school at Two Rivers, Wisconsin to train basic attack and defense skills. He was graduated in first class after 4 years. Old Japan Wrestling Academy (OJWA) After completing his degree, he actively pursued his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. He later flown to Japan to learn more about Professional Wrestling. He trained under the wings of Japanese wrestling legend Justin Thunder Neo. He was employed as a jobber in Japanese Promotion, Old Japan Wrestling Academu (OJWA). He often wrestled in 6 Man Tag Matches and dark singles matches. After his training under Neo, he would become more talented and help to get the promoter's attention. After he impressed the live crowds during the dark matches, he was immediately moved to main roster. He would become a regular mid card talent with mixing sports entertainment style with traditional Japanese stiff style of wrestling. His contract ran out in 2007, but he refused to sign an extension with OJWA as he felt he was held back to make room for Japanese talent and his real dream is to make a name for himself at North America. He quickly signed with Total Wrestling Entertainment after flying back from Japan. Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) 2007 - Current Freleng signed with Total Wrestling Entertainment on December 2007. He was initially brought to wrestle in the main roster. He had a tryout match with Thiatan on his debut in a Tuesday Night Enigma show. His lack of experience was evident and he was moved to the farm territory Global Wrestling Federation soon after his match with Thiatan, which he lost. He is training under the wing of experienced Genesius Annaya, where he is improving his skills on cutting promos. There are rumors that he might be given a new gimmick and appearance.In GWF, he is currently feuding with Fusion Impact and also has a showcase match with Xtreme Baad for TWE's first Pay Per View of the year, Deception. He won the match, after Xtreme Badd no showed the event. He also has underwent a total revamp of his character in GWF, where he has changed his name to Freddy Breeze. He debuted his new gimmick in a match against Fusion Impact during the pilot edition of Saturday Night GWF. He laso has started a feud with Impact, now known as Brett Jackson. In their first ever meeting, both of them were counted out in a bloody brawl, which left Freleng needs 18 stitches to close the wounds he suffered in the match. He is scheduled to face Kennedy and Johnson at a GWF show to determine the first ever GWF World Champion. Recently, he has come under fire from management of TWE for his recent sloppy performances. He is also on a losing streak as he has lost last two matches. But he defied all odds and defeated Kennedy and Johnson to become the first ever GWF World Champion. He pinned Johnson after gruelling 30 minutes of action. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Fred Bomb'' (Spinning Gutwrench Powerbomb) ::*''Fred Splash'' (Elevated Frog Splash) ::*''Peace Buster'' (Jumping Brainbuster) ::*''Super Peace Buster'' (Super Jumping Brainbuster) ::*''Shooting Fred Press'' (Springboard Shooting Star Press) ::*''Death Plex'' (Rolling Northern Lights Suplexes) ::*''Main Event Spinesbuster'' (Spinning Spinebuster) ::*''FTO'' (Reverse STO) ::*''Sun splash'' (Moonsault press) ::*''Dr No Drop'' (Flying Knee Drops) ::*''Combo of Doom'' (Irish Whip followed by Dropsault) ::*Snap Suplex ::*Snap Scoop Powerslam ::*European Uppercut ::*Inverted Brainbuster'sometime from top rope' ::*Koji Clutch ::*Surfboard ::*Knife Edge Chop ::*Cobra Clutch Backbreaker ::*Half Boston Crab ::*German Suplex ::*Multiple Headbutts ::*Roundhouse Kick ::*Stiff Kick ::*Discuss Clothesline ::*Swinging Inverted Necbreaker *'Nicknames' ::*"The Diamond" ::*'"Iceman"' ::*"Diamond Kid" ::*"The Peacemaker" *'Theme music' In OJPW, he came out to a Doraemon Japanese Anime Theme. After moving to Total Wrestling Entertainment, he started using Surfin on a Rocket as his theme music Freleng, Fred Freleng Freleng, Fred